


THIS IS US

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Us

I yank the sheet away, he grunts and turns away to sleep. "Mr.Stark. If you dont wake up I'll put that darn coffe maker of your's on fire!" I snap at him. "Im up! Im up!" he shouts jumping up from the bed. I smile in triumph. "Now,go wake up that lazy son of yours. I have to make breakfast." I say walking out. "Steve you seriously beed to calm down." Tony yawns out walking. I throw him a look. "I mean, like who wakes up at 4 Every Fucking Morning!" He scowls. "Healthy people,Tony." I snap annoyed. "There's a fine line between healthy and cuckoo,darling." he says kissing me on the cheek. "Go wake up Peter!" I snap. He nods and goes off. I smile to myself, I had no idea why I loved this idiot genius so much. "Morning,papa." Peter drawls out seeing me. "Morning,sit down." I say planting a kiss on his head. "You guys are going?" he asks staring at my stealth suit. "Im sorry Pete, we have a mission.Wanda's gonna be here in some time." I say guiltily. "But you said we'll go to the beach me and MJ!" he scowls. "Im sorry.We'll go next weekend honey." I assure him. "You always say next weekend It's been months since I asked you!!!" he shouts at me. "Im sorry Peter!Its our job!" I tell him. "YOU PROMISED!" He screams at me. "Peter." I mutter guiltily. "I hate you Papa...I hate you." he tells me his huge brown eyes filling up. I could feel my heart break a bit. "What's the ruckus?No worries. Daddy Stark is here." Tony says coming in grinning. "What actually happened?" he asks sensing the air in the room. "I promised to take Peter and MJ to the beach today. I..mission....Tony..." I mumble. "We can take a day off. Send in a sub Bucky or Sam or someone." he tells me high fiving Peter. "Tony...I cant." I say my fingernails digging into my palm. "Why. Family first." Tony says simply. "Its a Hydra base Tony. I have to go." I tell him. "But, You can-" He starts. I stare into his bright brown eyes. He nods and shouts "Me, you,Wanda and Coney Island!" Peter giggles. "I am sorry. Both of you." I tell them. "I understand Steve. I really do." he tells me. I give him a small smile. I look sadly at our son. "He'll understand. Dont worry.Now go." he says hugging me. "Thank you, Tony." 


	2. Without them

"Cap?What's with you?" Nat asks me crossing her arms. "What Whats with me ?" I ask her annoyed. "Youve been getting annoyed qith anything and everything since this mission started." she tells me. "Im not. Just do what youre supposed to be doing Natasha." I tell her. "Fine." she says coldly and goes back to the computer. "Sorry." I say after a while. "What I didnt hear you,Rogers." she says smirking. "Im sorry. Its just I feel like throwing up being here  
Plus,all I can think of is Peter hating me and me veing a bad father." I tell her yanking an ironnail off the wall. She shrugs. "You could have stayed home,If you wanted." she tells me. I stare at her green eyes and say "You know I couldnt." She nods. "I could say something sassy and kiss you if you miss Stark." she offers me. I laugh and say "Not today,Romanoff." She blows me a kiss and goes back to work. About half an hour in we both flinch hearing someone banging on the door. "You ready?" I ask her going to the door. "Always." she says taking out her guns.

I open the door and look around, Tony and Peter werent home yet. I wash the dirt and blood off my face, grab a bite to eat and decide to wait for them on the couch.

Tony's pov

"This was fun right Pete?" Wanda asks Peter. "Yeah, I swimmed with MJ and dad." he tells her. "You're apologising to dad right?" She asks him. "Fine!" he shouts. I grin and open the door to see my soldier asleep. I go over and kiss him on the head. "Should I apologize now?" Peter asks me. "Later,let gim sleep in peace." I say looking at him fondly.


End file.
